1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to measuring light absorbance of a test subject accommodated in a detection chamber of a microfluidic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of methods to analyze and test samples have been developed in various application fields such as environmental monitoring, food inspection, and medical diagnostics. However, related art test methods require numerous manual tasks and a variety of equipment. To test samples based on a prescribed protocol, a skilled tester must manually perform various processes such as reagent injection, mixture, separation and movement, reaction, and centrifugal separation a number of times. This manual test method may cause errors in test results.
A skilled clinical pathologist is needed to quickly perform such tests. In addition, even a skilled clinical pathologist may experience many difficulties in simultaneously performing various tests. There is a need to provide an apparatus capable of simultaneously, quickly, and accurately performing various pathological tests required under various circumstances, as obtaining rapid pathological test results is the most important factor in taking quick emergency measures for emergency patients.
An example of an apparatus capable of simultaneously, quickly, and accurately performing various pathological tests is a disc-shaped microfluidic device. Blood is injected into the disc-shaped microfluidic device and the microfluidic device is then rotated to create centrifugal force which separates a serum from the injected blood. The separated serum is mixed with a certain quantity of diluent and the mixture is moved to a number of reaction chambers in the microfluidic device. Different reagents corresponding respectively to various blood test items have already been injected into individual reaction chambers. Each of the different reagents in their respective reaction chambers reacts with the serum to exhibit a specific color. Blood analysis is carried out by detecting light absorbance based on changes in the exhibited color.